


heat seeking

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceit is a snake boi, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Intruloceit, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit loves to cuddle his boyfriends.





	heat seeking

Deceit drapes himself dramatically over Logan's bed, adding a shiver for effect when the logical side finally looks his way.

"I'm cold," he complains. "_Freezing_, in fact."

"Thomas went to an ice skating rink!" Remus happily contributes, attempting a cartwheel through the door and crashing into the bed. Logan puts his head in his hands. "He should try to skate and do a twirl and the ice skate can go through his head and bleed everywhere-"

"What kind of 'twirl' as you put it do you propose he do to cause _that_?" Logan asks, inclining an eyebrow.

"A violent one," is Deceit's muffled contribution. "I'm still cold."

"Well, I can see that I'm not going to get any work done in the foreseeable future," Logan says, but Deceit can hear the smile in his voice. He relaxes when the bed dips beneath the weight of Logan and Remus.

"Come on," Logan coaxes. "Under the blankets, Dee."

Deceit wriggles under the blankets, heaving a contented sigh when he realizes that Remus has used his gifts to heat them. He rests his head against Logan's chest, gloved fingers playing with the end of Logan's tie. The constellations pattern is one that Deceit admires, though he can't remember what they are off the top of his head. When Logan opened the box on his birthday and saw a whole set of star-spangled ties, he almost cried.

Remus molds himself to Deceit's side, radiating heat like a furnace. He smells like the deodorant he loves to snack on, and his mustache is bristly against Deceit's neck.

"Is that better?" Logan asks, carding his fingers through Deceit's hair. He doesn't feel the need to wear his hat when he's with his boyfriends, especially not when they both love to play with his hair.

"Yes," Deceit admits with a happy sigh, soaking in their warmth.

"Dee, I hope you know you have a _fantastic_ ass," Remus chirps. Deceit faceplants into Logan's tie as he hears Logan laugh above him.

"Well, he isn't wrong," Logan says. "But I don't think this is the time, Remus."

"Yours is great, too," Remus says, beaming.

"All right, can we just take that as a given amongst the three of us?" Deceit asks. Remus cackles.

"Sure," he says. "Hey, do you think Thomas wants to think about-"

"Remus, I can just about guarantee the answer is no," Deceit says.

"You're probably right," Remus admits cheerfully. "Hey, Logan, wanna read about octopuses again?"

"I would be delighted to," Logan says, summoning Remus's favorite book. Deceit smiles sleepily, nuzzling Logan's chest, as he opens the book and begins to read.

Deceit drifts off to Logan's calm recitation of cephalopod facts and Remus's excited contributions, warm at last.


End file.
